User blog:FelisaeNoctus/Shadowcat, the Familiar
STATUS On hold! At the moment I'm scratching my head finding a way to balance her without either making the passive worthless or nerfing her passive-less damage into the ground entirely. Will come back to this at a later date! Assassin, Mage, Pusher, Ranged, Stealth, Support |date = |health = 40 |attack = 10 |spells = 95 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 374 (+73) |-mana = |damage = 51 (+3.2) |range = 550 |armor = 10 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.4%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |-manaregen = |speed = 335 }}Shadowcat, the Familiar is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities use by , while also increasing its eventual cooldown time by seconds. These penalties are unaffected by cooldown reduction. Activating a different ability will immediately begin the cooldown of the previous. Abilities can be activated a maximum of 5 times in succession. }} Shadowcat throws a long range blast of dark energy, slowing her target and clouding their vision with hallucinations for a certain duration or until their next basic attack. |leveling= seconds seconds |description2= (Skillshot, medium speed projectile) |cooldown= + Surge Penalty |cost= |costtype= |range= }} Shadowcat tears at the essence of her target, dealing damage and healing her nearby allies within a 425 radius for a portion of the damage dealt plus a percentage of their missing health. |leveling= of damage dealt of ally's missing health)}} |description2= (Long animation/activation time, 1 second? Requires ally coordination for maximum effect.) |cooldown= + Surge Penalty |cost= No Cost |costtype= |range= 750 }} Shadowcat detonates the very shadows around her with great power, harming those nearby and vanishing in smoke. She reappears a moment later beside a clone of herself which causes no damage or healing, but otherwise attempts to mimic every movement, ability use and basic attack she makes. These constructs appear to have the same amount of health Shadowcat had at the time of ability activation, but are easily destroyed in a single hit. Constructs do not have unit collision, and cannot create more of themselves through mimicry. There is a limit of two clones of yourself and two of your Lich on the battlefield at any time. |leveling= seconds |range= 400 |cooldown= + Surge Penalty |cost= No Cost |costtype= }} Shadowcat summons a Lich to follow behind her and support her in her endeavors briefly. The Lich copies her ability casts at partial effectiveness, will not attack on its own, and when not mimicking Shadowcat's abilities will simply follow and look menacing. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= 130 |cost= No Cost |costtype= }} Background Background to come! Character Concept Another, kind-of parallel approach to power growth alongside Kegan Vulcana, the Inferno. Unlike the aforementioned example however, where you are focused on being as active as possible, Shadowcat relies more on the summoner's tactical decisions in any given situation. Her base damage is rather weak, but she does scale rather well with AP bonuses. Her base damage can be greatly multiplied by repeatedly activating the same ability within a short duration, at the heavy cost of increased cooldowns which cannot be mitigated by any CDR. If "weaving" her spells by casting each one in turn as needed, her damage and support will stay low compared to others, but she doesn't have to worry about being restricted to a resource or cooldowns. To help with this, her ult is a moderate length steroid which effectively gives her a flat damage/healing boost to everything she does, with the cost that it can be killed effectively eliminating the "buff" early. This is the only ability that is affected by CDR from items, and can be very effective in not only increasing her overall support in a team fight situation, but also allowing her a large spike of damage on short notice should she run across someone while alone. Category:Custom champions